


Impure

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [27]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Like hand holding and cuddling, Looking to senpai for advice, M/M, Only the dirtiest thoughts, impure thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 16:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Iwashimizu has been having... thoughts about his two closest friends. And unable to go to them about it he asks Hachioji-senpai for advice.Aka Tall boy really wants to hold a hand or two.





	Impure

Iwashimizu was no stranger to crushes. He was the type of guy to fall for someone after being nice to him a few times. However, he was also the type that would never tell his crush he’d liked them and those crushes would simply fade away to nothing. This time however it hit him harder and stayed longer than just a few days. Or should he say them.  
  
Gion and Miyuki, Iwashimizu’s closest high school friends. Both were fairly active and kind of on the short side (really on the short side in Gion's case), and enthusiastic about rugby to a fault. He and Miyuki had no problem with explaining terminology and facts to Gion who, in return would give them a determined smile. Miyuki didn’t visit too much with them on different teams and having their own practices but when he did he and Iwashimizu were insuperable. Literally, he’d cling to Iwashimizu like a spider monkey if given the chance.  
  
He knows there were people that thought he just ‘put up’ with them but he honestly did enjoy the attention. Gion may have had a strange habit of climbing him like the ‘tree trunk’ nickname he’d been given. Iwashimizu was aware the rest of the team just saw him as a pushover when he let Gion perch on his shoulders and just sit there. As embarrassing as it was to admit, Gion had been so busy practicing he hadn’t spent time with Iwashimizu so even being sat on was nice.  
  
Okay, he was a little whipped.  
  
Miyuki was just as bad, but Iwashimizu believes that he knows how easily the tall boy can be manipulated by him. This led to some ridiculous adventures in middle school, including the one times with the sharpies and the upperclassmen’s uniforms. When the accident happened and he was unable to play rugby Iwashimizu would slink away. Now, however, Miyuki would cling to him as much as Gion even whining when they couldn’t play anymore until Iwashimizu gave him a rice ball.  
  
Which lead him to his current predicament of crushing on his two closest friends he had no real idea who to turn to about this. Thankfully the answer presented itself in the form of his senpai putting a comforting hand on his back. “Oi Iwashimizu are you alright?” Hachioji seemed concerned at Iwashimizu’s internal meltdown.  
  
“W-Well I have a bit of a problem, a-and I could use some advice.” Iwashimizu looks sheepish. Hachioji was one of the more calm senpai and known him since middle school so he’d probably be the best choice all things considered to talk about this.  
  
“Oh with what?” Hachioji looked concerned and Iwashimizu could feel the red cover his whole face as he explained.  
  
“I-I have a crush. Well, t-two crushes and I don’t know what to do. I-I have really impure thoughts sometimes and I can hardly look them in the eyes after.”  
  
Hachioji looks surprised before composing himself. “I gotta admit that’s not what I expected to hear from you of all people. If you want to talk about impure things and stuff you should probably talk to Ebumi instead of me.”  
  
Iwashimizu shakes his head so hard it feels it’ll detach. “Ebumi-senpai wouldn’t give helpful advice. I didn’t have thoughts like that. I just want to do things like hold hands and cuddle and… stuff.” He hides his face in his hands.  
  
Hachioji sighs in relief, he has several younger siblings and the last thing he needed was to give a sex talk to one of his underclassmen as well. “Just talk to them? I honestly don’t think they’d be bothered by these um ‘impure’ thoughts of yours. I mean you and Gion pretty much do it all the time considering how much he seems attached to you. And Miyuki is the same way? You too in middle school pretty much is like you and Gion are now.”  
  
“R-Really? You think they won’t mind or call me a pervert or something?” Iwashimizu looked hopeful and that’s the only reason Hachioji didn’t roll his eyes.  
  
“Trust me holding hands and cuddling would be a hundred percent okay with the both of them.”  
  
Iwashimizu seems to have caught his second win and looks at Hachioji proudly. “I-I’ll do it! Thanks, senpai.”  
  
Hachioji watches him go off and shakes his head, these freshmen this year really were something.


End file.
